The aims of this project for the next five years are to provide computer support, both hardware, software and consultation when appropriate to a community of researchers engaged in the study of physiological processes using sophisticated methodology such as videometry and computer-based echocardiography, the understanding of basic pathological processes and causal mechanisms in disease such as the genetic and epidemiological investigations of heart disease and cancer, the development of improved computer-based technology for eventual application to clinical medicine and the support of clinical research involving access to large and accurate patient data bases which can be adapted in a flexible fashion to the needs of new projects as they evolve.